2nd Annual Hunger Games :)
THESE GAMES BELONG TO ROYALDOGGIE. PLEASE NO MORE EDITING WHEN IM GONE. 'Welcome to my 2nd Hunger Games! I hope that these ones are actually successful. These games are now full :) Rules *No complaining when your tribute dies, deaths are all RGN (randomly generated numbers,) I promise. *I prefer wiki links because they are easier for everyone, but if you want to write a form thats fine *Give your tributes advice *Please do not ask for alliances with people who do not want one *Only 1 or 2 weapons please Tributes Arena The cornucopia is in a pit full of coals. The coals are flaming. There are bridges for tHE tributes to get to the cornucopia, but using anyone elses bridge electrocutes you. The pit is surronded by smooth rock, which must be climbed to get to the other parts of the arena. The climb takes an estimated 2-4 hours, based on tributes climbing skills. Once on top, you must climb back down to get to the cornucopia. On top, it is a dense forest with little ponds around the perimeter. The ponds are the only source of fresh water. All of the rest of the water is dirty. Earthquakes are quite common in the arena, and so are rockslides. Pre-Game There will be 5 POVs for reaping, 4 for train rides (to Capitol,) 4 for chariot rides, 5 for group training, 4 for interviews, and 4 for pregames. All tributes will get POV's sometime during private training sessions and games. I will put your tributes name down for one of the 5 POV times when you submit them. Reaping 'Bruno Tarckle, D2 Male Reaping day. It has to be the most exciting time of the year. That is, until you get shoved away by some 18 year old claiming he has "senority privileges", before he punches you in the jaw. This year, though, everything is different. I'm the 18 year old. and i will do whatever it takes to make that spot mine. I go down the stairs in my bedroom that lead directly to the kitchen (eating makes me stronger) to meet my fsmily. my mother has her mouth contorted into a straight line. I know what this means. One of her brutal lectures. She launches into a lament that I "didn't try hard enough" the past years to get into the Hunger Games, that she ws counting on me to "make her proud". I gorged down my breakfast. (Roasted quaill egg, sausage, soy sauce, and hearty bread, respectively. Being in District 2 does not disappoint.) I swaggered out of the kitchen towards the front door when my mom reminded me that I had to "look good." Oh, well. After what seemed like hours of primping and prepping, I was in the square. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining and reflecting off the bronze, silver, and gold stautes in the plaza. Maybe this is an omen, ''I thought. I hustled intoi the square of 18 year olds. I was in the front, bad sadly, I was stuck in front of a seedy small kid with giant buck teeth and a mouth almost as large. As soon as I got into position, he leaned over to talk to me. "Are you excited?" He spat-whispered. I ignored him. He didn't get the hint. "I'm gonna volunteer this year," he boasted. I whipped around to face him. "Shouldn't you be with the 12 year olds," I hissed. Again, he didn't catch my sarcasm. "No, I'm eigh-" He was cut off by a static-like sound. "Welcome to the 2nd annual Hunger Games!" He boomed. Our escort reminded me of a worm. He was skinny, tall, and dressed in all pink. His skin looked like he'd been sunburnt, and I could've sworn he had pink eyelashes, to match his bright pink hair. "I am so excited to be here with you today," he chirped. "Let's start with the ladies, shall we?" He reached into the almost empty jar. No one really submits any slips in District 2. He all just volunteer anyway. "An-" Worm-Escort started... A riot of high pitched screams broke out from the girls' side of the plaza. Hair was flying, clothes were being teared- Silence. A girl, about 16 or so, had tripped over a bunch of girls, punched others in the face, and stumbled onto the stage. She looked like she had tripped, too. There was blood on her knee, right below the hem of her skirt. She was pretty, in an odd way. She had pointed features, emerald green eyes, and chocolate brown hair twisted into a bun. It was obvious, even from down in the plaza, that she was wearing a lot of makeup. "What's your name, sweetheart?" The escort cooed. "Proserpa Medley," she responded smugly. "Beautiful," purreed the escort. "Now, let's pick a boy..." "Bru...." "Bruno..." ''I had been called!!!!!!! I hurtled over various boys, going faster than I ever had before. I threw bodies onto the ground, not even bothering to see who I was pushing. In a daze, I made it up to the stage. "What is your name? Bruno Tarckle?" asked the gamemaker, his beady black eyes focused on me. As I said, he looked like a worm. "Yes," I answered, excitement and adrenaline coursing through my body. The escort grabbed for my hand, but i moved my arm so that he got my wrist instead. He raised Proserpa's and my arms into the air, to roaring applause. I marched off the stage, but before i did, I snuck a glance at my mom. She had an emotion I had never seen on her face before. Happiness. 'Illuminata Bre, D5 Female' I can't talk, really. When I do, my voice is barely over a whisper. I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't lived in that bomb shelter. Maybe I would be loud, boisterous, the kind of charismatic girl that can capture hearts with one wink. Maybe I would have some kind of vocal talent, and I wouldn't have to put in so many slips for reaping. My parents are well aware of how many slips I submitted, and they already walk around with grief-stricken faces. My mom silently woke me up this morning, reminding me of a Grim Reaper. Her mouth was pressed into a fine line as she placed my blue reaping day outfit on my bed. Right now, she was absently twisting my hair into a bun. I wanted to tell her she was hurting me, but if I was reaped, I needed to be able to say me name out loud. So, I sat, in pain, as she twisted my hair tighter and tighter. It was almost as if she was taking her anger out on my hair. When she finally let me go, my dad presented me with a roll. I was overjoyed. It was more food than I had received in a long time. My mom beckoned for me to leave. I began to walk out when I realized my parents were still in the house. I peered through the only window to try and find out what they were saying. "I don't understand!" My mom cried. "Why her, why her?" "Reapings haven't happened yet," my dad murmured, trying to calm her. "She was probably reaped," my mom groaned. "Our Illumi...." I couldn't take it anymore. I burts through the door, outraged. I wasn't the only person entered for reapings! '' ''When my parents saw me walk in, they froze. '' "Lets go," my dad mumbled. ''We silently walked to the plaza. I stepped into the 15-year old section, making sure not to upset any of the other girls by stepping on their feet. I settled into place next to a snobby-looking brunette. Probably a Peacemaker's daughter. She wouldn't get called. '' ''Our escort walked onto the stage. Her face was powdered white, and she had a rainbow afro. She looked kind of scary, and her outfit made her look like a rainbow convict. '' "Hello District 5," she squeaked. "Today is a beautiful day, right?" ''Slight murmurs of agreement filled the plaza. "Well, this video is prettier," she squeaked, a tear forming on her face. A video began. I recognized some scenes, for they were from the rebellion. Then, I saw something that made me freeze. It was a bomb shelter. Our bomb shelter. I stared, dumbstruck, at the screen. How dare they! If I were the brunette next to me, I may have screamed in protest. Sadly, I couldn't so I kept my mouth shut for the duration of the video. After the video finshed, our escort broke out into appaluse. "Wonderful," she crooned. "Well, now, lets pick our lady." "Ill-" "Illum-" "Illuminata Bre!" I was called. Of course. I trudged up to the stage in defeat. The escort stuck out her gloved hand. "What is your name, miss?" She asked. "Illuminata Bre," I whispered, but the microphone made my voice boom across the plaza. "Wonderful," she crowed. "Now, let's pick your companion." "Fergus Wishart!!!" A boy wandered up to the stage with nudges from the Peacekeepers. He had black hair, green eyes, and seemed quite quiet. Like me. '' "Fergus?" our escort asked. ''He nodded. "Brilliant!" she cawed as she grabbed our hands. The crowd cheered, and we were lead away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two Peacekeepers holding down my mother. I stifled a sob, held my head high, and kept our escorts pace. There was no turning back. Chariot Rides 'Joceline Timberlost, D7 Female' I am a tree. No, silly, I'm not actually a tree. It's just, sadly, what my district partner, Jack, and I look like. I have already tried moving my arms, but It's slightly hard when you are stuffed inside a tree bark. I am a cedar, Jack is a pine. Our faces were painted with mud and our feet were stuffed into logs ( I swear there were termites in my right shoe.) Jack, on the other hand, does not seem to mind at all. He is waving to the Capitol citizens, waving his branches/arms in the air. how does he do that, they probably gave him the good costume for not being as fussy. I wish I was in District One. They look quite pretty, in their glitter-and-diamond bodysuits. District 2 has been dressed like metal, again. The girl is very confident, and the boy is very big. Uh oh. he looks like he might squash the girl into tiny pieces. District 3 went with robots. Really? Nice job being creative. District 4 has merpeople. They look surprisingly related. They probably are, lots of weird things go on in the Games. The girl from District 5 catches my eye. She and the boy are silent. They look haunted, but I don't think that the costumes made from flashing light help matters. The girl fiddles with a bracelet, the boy stares ahead. District 6 is nothing special. They dressed up the chariot, not the tributes. The chariot looks like a convertible, complete with red painted horses. I realize that our chariot has reached the end of the path. Thank god. I decide to break the news to Jack now. "I don't want to be your ally," I grumble. "Good." 'Alexandria Maydon, D10 Female' Why I have to dress up in this costume is beyond me. They washed off my makeup, undyed my hair, and put me in this hideous cowgirl suit, complete with cowbells and a cow printed hairband to tie my hair in a ponytail. Baron has a look on his face that matches mine, so I guess we agree that these costumes are hideous. At least I wasn't in 7 or 8, 7 dressed up like trees, and 8 wore neon outfits that turned into muumuus as they exited the prep area. It was very bad. 11 were dressed in simple tan outfits. Strings of fruits were wound around them, and the girl had some fruit holding up her bun. In 12, they smeared themselves with coal on the top of their arms and faces and wore black jumpsuits. Their horses and chariot were black too. Now that was a well dressed district, in my opinion. They looked gloomy and dark, which was exactly how I was feeling. I guess not everyone is that lucky. 9 was very badly dressed. They had see through outfits made entirely of woven wheat. I have no idea what their stylist was thinking, but they obviously werent thinking right for the occasion. As the chariots reached the end of their loop, I ran off early and rushed to get changed back. All of the other tributes stared at me in shock. Let them stare, I just couldn't last in that gross outfit any longer than I had too. Private Training 'This is told from the POV of the Head Gamemaker.' Glitter Ore The girl, Glitter, walked into the room. She smiled and ran to the weapons station. Were she pulled out a sword. She then went into the middle of the room. "Start the simulation" Suddenly, shadows started appearing in Glitter's vision. She ran back to the table and grabbed some throwing knives. She started to aim them across the room, hitting most of her targets. "Bring them closer to her" The statues moved closer, Glitter pulled out her sword and started to spar with them, but the numbers were getting overwhelming. She retreated to the corner and started to throw more knives, getting more frantic. She was about to collapse with stress when a horn blew. "Thank you, next tribute please." Zephiel Libra The boy, Zephiel walked in. He looked tired, slightly more human than Glimmer. His hair was long and he looked almost like a woman. "Start the simulation" Zephiel grabbed an axe and sliced the first shadow in half. The second one he struck a head. The third one grazed a shoulder. "Scatter them further apart" The shadows moved out and started to attack further apart. He didnt strike as many this time, but he still struck some. "Thank you, next tribute please." Proserpa Medley Proserpa walked in, she looked smug and overconfident. She give us a smirk and a wink. "Start the simulation" Proserpa grabbed a hammer and started to smash, she was able to kill with a single slam. "Make them harder." The statues became more solid, but Proserpa's power stayed level. "Thank you, next tribute please." Bruno Tarckle A tall, wide boy walked in. He was pretty big on all sides. He didnt grab any weapons to start "Start the simulation." He started to punch the shadows, beating them until they evaporated. "Make them faster" They statues began to fight faster, so he grabbed a sword and began to spar. He used a sickle for the fastest ones. "Thank you, next tribute please." James Watt James stumbled in. He looked up in fright and nervously waved. "Start the simulation." The shadows began to converge. James grabbed a bow and arrow and shot, missing most of his targets. "Keep them how they are." James grabbed a hammer and swatted away, hitting a surprising number of targets. "Thank you, next tribute please." Sissy Watt Sissy walked in, trying to look as good as possible for the Gamemakers "Start the simulation." She took a piece of wire and started to try to make electricity. "Move them farther back." She managed to create a spark and touched it to the wire, some of the shadows were electrocuted. "Thank you, next tribute please." Zora Finlay Zora nervously walked in. "Start the simulation" She found a cleaving knife on the rack and brandished it. She quickly slunk among the shadows, quietly cutting them. "Make them more alert" Though she was caught by some shadows, she still killed an astonishing number of them. "Thank you, next tribute please." Trent Finlay Trent strutted in. "Start the simulation" He grabbed a net and spear. He roped shadows like they were fish and skewered them. "Make them smaller and thinner" The shadows were slipping from his nets. He made the nets smaller, but some shadows got away. "Thank you, next tribute please." Illuminata Bre Illuminata glided in swiftly and gracefully. "Start the simulation" She grabbed a spiked whip and flailed it. It hit some shadows. "Make them faster" She had a harder time hitter the speedy shadows, but her craftmanship was impeccable. "Thank you, next tribute please." Fergus Wishart Fergus walked in, slowly, silently, and like it was totally normal. "Start the simulation." Fergus let the shadows overtake him, only slicing those who really bothered him with his knife. Silence Fergus put his knife away and bowed, no tribute had ended it themselves before him. Silence. The next tribute was invited in. Thanka Elizabeth Thanka walked in. "Start the simulation." She sliced and jabbed nervously. "Make them harder." Her jabs and slices got less powerful now that the statues were more solid. "Thank you, next tribute please." Rogen Cruv Rogen sauntered in to the training room. "Start the simulation." Rogen painted himself and blended into the wall "Make their eyesight better." They had spotted him, but Rogen was quick to move to another part and adjust. "Thank you, next tribute please." Joceline Timberlost Joceline jogged into the room, looking pretty much ready. "Start the simulation." Joceline shot some, and missed others with her archery skills. "Bring them closer." Joceline had the same exact outcome with her axe skills. "Thank you, next tribute please." Jack Greer A slightly overconfident looking boy sauntered in. "Start the simulation." He shot and fought with his axe, mercilessly slashing and shooting "Make them more alert." Suddenly, his attacks were no longer big surprises to the shadows "Thank you, next tribute please." Jute Cross Jute walked in and grabbed a spear from the rack. "Start the simulation." Jute used her spear for throwing and close combat. "Make them harder." Her spear tip no longer pierced like it did before. "Thank you, next tribute please." Rikki Star A boy swaggered in, giggling. "QUIET" screamed a voice. Rikki looked up and siad "NO" in a really loud voice "Start the simulation." Rikki shrugged and lazily slashed with his knife. "Make them stronger." When he saw that the shadows were stopping his blows, Rikki fiercely slashed all of them in a single blow of his knife across their legs. Then he dropped the knife and left. "THAT WASNT FAIR" He screamed, mock-pouting as if it was all a joke. The next tribute was invited in. Eve Grace A small girl cowered in "Start the simulation." The girl ran, ducking beneath the legs of the shadows to confuse them. "Make them more alert." Still, Eve was too small, and she escaped their grasp. "Thank you, next tribute please." :Lee Wo A boy took a knife belt from a shelf and stood at attention "Start the simulation." The boy threw his knives, which grazed shoulders and arms and such. "Make them faster." The shadows were now able to dodge his throws. "Thank you, next tribute please." Baron Cronin An older boy meandered in. "Start the simulation" The boy grabbed a sickle and lashed out at the shadows. "Make them able to jump" Baron figured out what was going on, so he made his blows diagonal instead of straight. "Thank you, next tribute please." Alexandria Maydon A sullen girl smoothly walked in. "Start the simulation" The girl grabbed a slingshot and shot rocks at the statues. Her aim was deadly. "Make them closer and stronger" She grabbed a knife and began to fight close-combat style. "Thank you, next tribute please." Tulip Durn Tulip scuttled in. "Start the simulation" Tulip grabbed the first weapon she saw, a machete, and began to swing. The shadows were practically unscathed. I let this go on until I felt sorry for her. "Thank you, next tribute please." Shelt Mann Shelt charged in. "Start the simulation" Shelt threw himself at the shadows, strangling each one. "Multiply them, and spread them out" Shelt was having trouble keeping up. He began to hurl boomerangs at them, then nimbly caught them and started again. "Thank you, next tribute please." Rosey Liles Rosey shuffled in. "Start the simulation" Rosey, like she had seen the district 12 female do the year before, grabbed a bow and a scythe. She did not realize both cannot be carried at once. She abandoned the bow and began to wave around the scythe, decapitating some very slow shadows. "Don't do anything, this is fun to watch" Rosey continued. Soon, she was like a tornado, spinning around with a scythe in tow. "Thank you, next tribute please." Sprint Calvin A boy walked in, awed at the training room. "Start the simulation." He took knives and hurled them, but he so too distracted to aim right "Make them faster." The shadows whizzed around, and he hit some of them by chance. "Thank you, next tribute please." Tristan Ryder Tristan smiled at the Gamemakers as he walked in to look good. "Start the simulation." He grabbed a sickle and tried to make his slices as neat as possible. "Make them harder." Soon, his slices got messier as he tried harder to kill them. "Thank you, next tribute please." He was startled by the announcement and accidentally threw his sickle. It shattered the glass the was protecting the Gamemakers. Peacemakers carried him out. Angel Odair Angel strutted in. "Start the simulation." She shot some of the ones on the edges with her bow, ignoring the ones coming towards her. "Move them closer." She had no choice now but to use her trident, which she did okay with. "Thank you, we are done for the day." I coded this myself because I couldn't find the table maker. Interviews 'Proserpa Medley, D2 Female' The people from District 1 acted like normal careers, happy, funny, and good talkers. I wanted to be that and much more. I was going to be charismatic and polite and the best person to ever be interviewed. I did one last twirl in my beautiful golden dress, which cascaded down to the floor. Then, I exited onto the stage. "Please welcome, Proserpa Medley!" I bowed as my interviewer, Julius Teleman, cheered for me. "So Proserpa," Julian asked, "Are you excited for the Games tomorrow?" "Of course I am," I replied The crowd went wild, they loved me! "You got a high training score, is that right?" He asked. "Yup, a 10," I said excitedly. "I guess your a strong fighter." "I hope I am!" "So Proserpa," he asked, "Do you think that your parents are proud of you?" "My mom told me," I paused, trying to sound dramatic,"That she will always be proud of me, whether I win or lose." Awwwws from the crowd "Does she want you to win?" "She would be overjoyed!" "Well then," Julian said, "Win it for her, okay?" "Okay!" I replied "This is Proserpa Medley everyone!" I waved gleefully and walked offstage. 'Fergus Wishart, D5 Male' I was nervous. I wasn't exactly the kind of guy who does public speaking, let alone private speaking with friends. I don't have friends. I just never put in the effort to make them. My stylist said I looked "dashing", but I didn't want to come off as the dumb love interest. I would shock them with my honesty, not bore them with stupidity. "Presenting.............. Fergus Wishart!!!!" Julian boomed. Man, he was loud. I could only imagine what he would be like on stage. I confidently walked in, keeping my head high and not looking at anyone. I sat down stiffly. "Fergus, glad to have you here! How are you feeling?" "Anxious," I answered. "Why?" He asked. "You look great. Right, ladies?" Some girls cheered. Oh, great. "Oh, no, I'm nervous for my life," I quipped. "You do some, well, unfair things in these games." Julian turned pale. My honesty was paying off. "So..... how do your parents feel?" he questioned, nimbly changing the subject. "Well, my mom is dead, so she's not feeling anything, and my dad is sad because I'm probably going to die, but you know that." I could see that I was pushing his limit. Unfortunately, he had to ask me one more question. "Are you going to ally with anyone?" he begrudgingly asked. "No, I don't want to make friends. I don't want to make the effort to socialize. Unlike you, I don't feel the urge to speak in a screaming voice every second of the day." I smugly retorted. "Um, thank you, Fergus," "No thank you," I responded, and glided off the stage. When I got back to the prep room, my mentor screamed at me. He said I would never get any sponsors. i didn't really care. I had said what I needed to say. The Games Death Chart Victory Tour Category:Hunger Games